Intruso
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, oneshot. Alguien se cuela en el templo de Piscis. Virgo Asmita x Piscis Albafica, shounen ai :P


**Publicando aquí algunos fics de Lost Canvas que he publicado en otras partes también (SSYaoi) porque Lost Canvas merece más amor y más fics en XD (¡esperando que aparezcan más!)**

**Título: **_Intruso_

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas.

**Temas:** Shounen ai (suave), fluff, un poco de angst

**Personajes:** Albafica de Piscis y un invitado sorpresa

**Spoilers:** Hasta el tomo 5

**Advertencia: **Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

* * *

_Hay un intruso en el templo de Piscis._

Albafica no tenía dudas. Había sentido una presencia en los alrededores, una energía inconfundiblemente poderosa. ¿Quién podía haberse acercado tanto sin que él hubiera notado antes su aparición?

Inquieto, se dirigió con rapidez hacia la fuente de energía, y al encontrarla se quedó por un momento sin aliento. Había alguien en su jardín. Estaba parado entre las rosas, erguido y apacible, con los ojos cerrados. Era el santo de Virgo, Asmita.

En cierto sentido, Asmita se le parecía. Se mantenía distante y callado, parecía no pertenecer a este mundo. Pero al contrario que él mismo, Asmita elegía la soledad. Se encerraba por largos períodos en su templo, manteniéndose alejado de todo y de todos. Para Asmita, la soledad era una elección que a Albafica no se le había dado la oportunidad de tomar.

–Es un lugar hermoso el que tienes. El aroma es encantador.

–Asmita! Sabes que ese lugar es peligroso… ¡sal de allí!

–¿Aquí? ¿Allí? ¿A cuál "aquí" o "allí" te refieres?

Desconcertado por las palabras de Asmita, Albafica se quedó callado. Aún no comprendía cómo era posible que el santo de Virgo estuviera en contacto con sus rosas sin mostrar ninguna reacción aparente. Asmita comenzó a caminar hacia él con tranquilidad, entrando al templo sin titubear. Albafica se apartó instintivamente.

–No te me acerques.

Asmita le ofreció una sonrisa complaciente, y como de costumbre pareció no verse afectado por sus advertencias.

–Piscis, tus palabras no se corresponden con tus sentimientos.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué sabes tú acerca de lo que siento?

–Sé que deseas lo contrario a lo que dicen tus palabras…

Albafica estaba comenzando a irritarse por la actitud de Asmita. ¿Cómo podía osar hablarle de lo que no conocía? ¿Qué podía saber él, que pasaba los días en su templo, evitando el contacto con todos, evitando sus deberes como santo de Atenea?

_¿Y por qué sus palabras lo perforaban como si fueran espinas?_

Sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, y para su propio asombro sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba aliviado de que Asmita no pudiera verlo, pero aún así le dio la espalda.

–Vete –susurró el santo de Piscis, con una voz casi suplicante.

Albafica no obtuvo respuesta, pero podía sentir aún la presencia inamovible de Asmita. El templo fue invadido por un silencio sepulcral, hasta que de repente Albafica se vio sorprendido por el calor de una mano que tocaba la suya. Por un instante intentó aferrarse a en esa sensación extraña, agridulce, casi olvidada, pero inmediatamente tomó consciencia de lo que eso significaba.

–No me toques... –murmuró el pisciano intentando apartarse, sólo para darse cuenta de que Asmita lo sostenía con firmeza– ¿Estás loco?

–No me harás daño –contestó Asmita con seguridad. Albafica lo miró sin comprender–. Mi cuerpo no está aquí.

–¿Tu cuerpo…?

–Mi cuerpo está en el templo de Virgo. Lo que está aquí es mi consciencia.

Por unos segundos Albafica se sintió confundido, pero recordó que aquella era una de las habilidades del santo de Virgo y comprendió todo lo que había ocurrido antes. El veneno no lo afectaba, pero el contacto de Asmita se sentía real, su rostro se veía sereno, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Albafica sintió que la presión que oprimía su corazón cedía, al mismo tiempo que sus latidos se aceleraban.

Los finos dedos de Asmita recorrieron su cabello lentamente. Paralizado por la sorpresa y la expectación, Albafica no se movió cuando Asmita se acercó a él y besó sus labios con suavidad.

–Tienes un sabor dulce –dijo Asmita, sin apartarse.

Albafica cerró los ojos y se deleitó indulgentemente en la tibieza del contacto del santo de Virgo. Para cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaba solo una vez más.

* * *

**Notas:**

–En realidad no sabía si terminar con que Asmita se fuera o con un final abierto, pero me pareció más de Asmita desaparecer... ¡pero seguro volverá en otras ocasiones a terminar lo que empezó! XD

–Albafica está demasiado traumado con lo del veneno de su sangre. Esto lo escribí pensando en que él había tenido un encuentro con alguien en el pasado, y que aquel encuentro era la raíz del miedo que le da lastimar a alguien


End file.
